Fate: The War and The Innocence
by Sekishiki
Summary: Un chico aparentemente normal empieza a soñar con un pasado distante y olvidado, ese chico lentamente se da cuenta de que su vida no era lo que el creia, y cuando el tiempo de pelear llegue una vez mas... ¿El sera capaz de estar a la altura?. La Guerra del Santo Grial tiene un nuevo participante, su nombre: Allen Walker. (AllenxIllya).
1. Prologo: The End of These Normal Days

**Prologo: The End of These Normal Days.**

_-Lugar desconocido-_

_Un chico de cabello blanco se encuentra caminando en un lugar totalmente oscuro, por lo visto el está desorientado y confundido._

"_¿Dónde estoy?" Se pregunta el._

_El mira a su alrededor pero no puede ver nada, solo un espacio negro que parece continuar indefinidamente._

_Sin embargo, eso cambia rápidamente, ya que el lugar comienza a tomar una forma mas definida._

_El lugar ahora es una habitación de estilo europeo, con una mesa en el centro, y esa mesa tiene solo una silla alrededor._

_Aunque un poco dudoso ante lo que acababa de pasar con esa silla y mesa apareciendo de la nada, por alguna razón el joven tuvo un impulso que le hizo sentarse en la silla._

"_¿Qué es esto? ¿Como llegue aquí?" Se continúa preguntando el joven._

_Pero antes de que el pudiese continuar haciendo preguntas, una voz se puede escuchar… una voz a la cual el reconoce como la suya._

"_**Ojala se salve tu alma, pobre Akuma…" **__Se oye una voz, sin embargo hay algo raro, el chico puede sentir que esa voz le pertenece a él, pero hay algo diferente._

_**"Mi mano derecha es para los humanos, la izquierda para los Akumas," **__Dice una vez más la voz del chico._

_Para empezar…_

_Que es un Akuma?_

_Y además, por alguna razón el chico de cabello blanco siente aunque esa voz es suya, al mismo tiempo parece que es otra persona, alguien totalmente distinto._

_Como si esa voz fuese únicamente el eco de un recuerdo muy lejano, algo que fue olvidado hace mucho tiempo._

"_Akuma?" Repite el chico de cabello blanco, sonando confundido, "Yo… creo que escuche de eso, creo que escuche de una criatura con ese nombre…" Murmura el chico._

_Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en que está pasando, otra voz se puede oír en el lugar._

_Y esta voz le pertenecía a otra persona… _

_No._

_A quien le pertenecía esa voz no podía ser clasificado como persona, porque se puede notar que esa voz no le pertenece a un humano._

"_**Tú eres Allen Walker! El chico que convirtió a su padre en un Akuma!" **__ Fue lo que dijo aquel ser lleno de maldad._

_Retrocede un paso al escuchar esa voz, aun cuando el no sabe a quién le pertenece, algo muy adentro de él le dice que a quien quiera que le perteneciese esa voz._

_No podría ser alguien bueno._

_Y además._

"_Padre?" Repite el chico, "Desde cuando tengo un padre?" Se pregunta a si mismo ese chico._

_Desde que el tiene uso de memoria, nunca hubo nadie, ni un padre ni ningún miembro de su familia._

_El estaba solo… _

_Pero por alguna misteriosa razón no le molestaba, aun cuando toda su vida haya vivido solo, el chico puede de alguna manera sentir lo que es tener a un padre a tu lado._

_Es un raro sentimiento, y a pesar de nunca haberlo vivido en carne propia, el chico puede sentir que alguna vez el supo lo que se sentía tener un padre._

_Realmente es un misterio._

_Sin embargo, otras voces se pueden escuchar, voces que les pertenecen a otras personas._

"_**Somos diferentes a ti, nosotros no tenemos ese ojo," **__Se escucha la voz de un joven__**, "Los otros Exorcistas y yo… vemos a los humanos como servidores del Conde,".**_

"_**Sabes, si matas a un Akuma sin usar Inocencia para destruirlo… por ejemplo si lo fuerzas a autodestruirse el alma del Akuma desaparece en Materia Negra, ¿Sabias eso?"**__ Se escucha la voz de una chica, la cual da una sensación… oscura, __**"Y entonces no puedes salvarlo!".**_

"_**Eres tan egoísta Allen,"**__ Dice la voz de otra chica, pero a diferencia de la anterior, esta voz da una sensación de… amistad, __**"'Nadie puede ver el alma de los Akuma excepto yo', llevando toda la carga sobre ti y sacrificándote tu solo durante la batalla, ¿Para qué somos amigos?" **__Pregunta esa chica._

"_**Lo odio… Tu ojo izquierdo… lo odio," **__Una vez más se escucha la voz de la chica, pero en esta ocasión parece haber estado llorando._

"_**Dulces sueños… chico," **__Y en esta ocasión la voz le pertenece a un hombre, y esa voz en especial hace que Allen comience a temblar involuntariamente._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué la voz de esa persona pone nervioso a Allen?_

_Súbitamente la habitación comienza a cambiar, hasta terminar en un cementerio lleno de lapidas._

_Allen por alguna razón camina en línea recta, como si algo lo estuviese guiando._

_Y al cabo de unos segundos, Allen se encuentra en frente de una tumba que está abierta, con el ataúd abierto también, como si estuviese esperando a la persona que eventualmente lo ocupara._

_El corazón de Allen late más rápido al estar en frente de esa tumba abierta._

_Y él no sabe el porqué._

"_Realmente es una lástima que todo hubiese terminado en ese momento," Dice la voz de un hombre adulto detrás de Allen, quien no se voltea para ver a quien le está hablando._

_Por alguna razón el ya no encuentra la fuerza para moverse._

"_Tu tenias un futuro importante que cumplir, pero lamentablemente te moriste demasiado temprano, y tu mundo termino sintiendo las repercusiones de tu ausencia," Continua hablando el hombre, quien con eso demuestra que no es como la voces anteriores._

_Sino que es alguien que realmente le está hablando a Allen._

"_La única razón por la que estás vivo es gracias a mi, lamentablemente para tu mundo ya estabas muerto," El corazón de Allen late más rápido ante esas palabras, "Te tuve que llevar a mi mundo, pero como sería muy aburrido dejarte como estas ahora decidí tomarme mis libertades,"_

_Por alguna razón Allen pudo sentir que esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con un tono más alegre de lo normal. _

"_¿Quien… eres… tu?" Pregunta lentamente Allen, quien ahora siente como si su cuerpo estuviese comenzando a desvanecerse lentamente._

"_Eso no es importante, ya que te olvidaras de todo esto cuando te despiertes, siempre lo haces," Responde el hombre._

"_¿Ya… habíamos… hablado… antes?" Pregunta Allen._

"_Con esta ya son catorce veces," Responde el hombre, "Y como en las anteriores ocaciones, te diré lo mismo," El tono de ese hombre se vuelve serio al decir esas palabras, para indicar que lo que viene es algo importante._

"_La Guerra ya está cerca, tu ya eres un participante, solo te falta invocar a tu Servant," Pero al decir esas palabras el lugar comienza a desaparecer, y Allen siente como su cuerpo y mente también se están yendo._

"_Recuerda estas palabras Allen Walker: Si ganas la Guerra del Santo Grial, podrás regresar a casa, podrás regresar a ser…"_

"…_Un Exorcista…"._

_Esas son las últimas palabras que Allen escucha antes de desaparecer por completo de este mundo._

_Y al hacer eso, el puede comenzar su día una vez más._

_**-Fin del Sueño, (Casa de Allen)-**_

"Gaah!" Se escucha ese sonido proveniente de un Allen que acababa de despertar de su sueño.

El chico de cabello blanco esta respirando pesadamente, ese sueño realmente fue una experiencia fuerte.

"Q-que… fue… eso?" Se pregunta a si mismo Allen.

El mira a sus manos, esperando ver una de ellas de color rojo junto con su brazo.

Sin embargo, eso no pasa.

Sus dos brazos son perfectamente normales.

Y así es como siempre han sido.

"Otro sueño…" Murmura un ahora más calmado Allen, "Y este se sintió más real, y además puedo recordarlo claramente, ¿qué está pasando conmigo?" Esa pregunta se hace particularmente a nadie, ya que Allen no esperaba una respuesta.

No había nadie en su casa para responderle.

Y nunca lo ha habido.

"¿Qué hora es?" Se pregunta Allen, quien se voltea para ver el reloj que está al lado de su cama.

_08:00_

Allen se queda inmóvil al ver la hora, y continúa estando así por varios segundos, hasta finalmente reaccionar.

"Llegare tarde!" Exclama el joven de cabello blanco, quien procede a salir de su cama y a rápidamente prepararse para comenzar el día.

A una gran velocidad Allen se comienza a vestir, cambiándose su pijama por su uniforme escolar.

El se apresura y toma un desayuno rápido, consistiendo de un pan y de algo para beber.

Nada muy nutritivo, pero él no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

Finalmente el toma su mochila y sus cosas, e inmediatamente sale de su casa y se va corriendo hacia la Academia.

Otro día normal da inicio.

Pero lo que Allen no sabía, era que este sería el último día normal que él tendría, y que muy pronto, esta vida normal se ira, y el tendrá que regresar a lo que en algún tiempo fue su vida, a lo que en un tiempo fue el.

**-Ciudad Fuyuki, (Miyama)-**

Caminando por la parte de Miyama en la Ciudad de Fuyuki se encuentra Allen, quien está en el camino que lo llevara hacia la Academia, de hecho ya se pueden ver a varios otros estudiantes caminando en la misma dirección.

Lo que significa que todavía hay tiempo.

Gracias a acortar la distancia corriendo por varios minutos, el ahora puede caminar con más tranquilidad.

"Ahora estoy bien de tiempo," Dice Allen mientras continuaba caminando.

Para este punto que las cosas se han calmado, finalmente podemos conocer mejor a nuestro protagonista.

Su nombre es Allen Walker, un chico de dieciséis años, un estudiante de la Academia Homurahara.

Uno podría decir que él es un chico normal, a pesar del hecho de ser extranjero, su nacionalidad nunca se ha sabido con certeza, aunque uno podría asumir que él es británico.

Sin embargo el no es un estudiante de intercambio, el ha vivido desde siempre en Fuyuki, desde que tiene uso de memoria.

Lo que sería desde los seis años, justo en el día después de que el Gran Incendio consumiese gran parte de la ciudad, lo único que Allen recuerda de ahí es ser dejado por alguien, una persona que él no puede recordar, en una casa en la sección de Miyama de la Ciudad, específicamente en la parte donde viven los extranjeros.

El vivió solo durante ese tiempo, un niño de seis años solo en una gran casa, sin ningún adulto o alguien para hacerle compañía, pero aun así, el pudo vivir por sí mismo, con la ayuda de una pareja de ancianos que vivía al lado de su casa, quienes a veces pasaban a ver como él estaba, y cerciorarse de que Allen comiese y estuviese seguro.

Lamentablemente, esa pareja había muerto el año pasado.

Durante diez años ya, Allen ha vivido en Fuyuki, sin embargo por alguna misteriosa razón, el no puede recordar nada antes de eso, es como si su vida prácticamente no existiese antes de tener seis años.

Y no importase cuando lo intentase, Allen no podía recordar nada.

Pero a pesar de haber olvidado esos años de su vida, Allen siente que hay algo mucho más importante de lo que se está olvidando también.

Pero no sin importar que, nada se le venía a la mente.

Sin embargo… últimamente algo muy raro ha estado ocurriendo con sus sueños, eso fue algo que comenzó hace exactamente unas semanas, sin ninguna razón aparente.

Allen comenzaba a soñar con voces de personas, y ocasionalmente ciertas imágenes, pero despertar, el olvidaba todos los detalles.

Eso era lo que normalmente pasaba, pero en la última semana Allen ha podido recordar mejor los detalles de esos sueños, incluidas ciertas palabras.

_Akuma, Exorcista, Inocencia, Orden Negra, Conde del Milenio, Mana…_

El no sabe lo que significan esas palabras, pero aun así Allen siente que ocultan un significado importante.

"Que me está pasando?" Se pregunta Allen, quien camina al lado de una tienda.

Sin embargo, al voltear su mirada y ver su reflejo en el vidrio, Allen se queda sorprendió e inmóvil.

La razón?

Su cuerpo había cambiado…

Ahora el tenia uno de sus brazos de color rojo y con una cruz grabada en la mano, y también tenía una línea roja en su ojo derecho, y finalmente el vestía una especie de uniforme de color negro.

"Eh!?" Exclama Allen al ver los repentinos cambios en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, al observar una vez más a su reflejo, su apariencia física está de regreso a lo normal.

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunta el chico de cabello blanco a su reflejo.

Pero como Allen llegaría tarde si continua perdiendo el tiempo ahí, el decide continuar caminando para llegar a la Academia.

**-Academia Homurahara-**

Allen estaba sentado en su asiento, mirando por la ventana mientras más y más estudiantes llegaban al salón de clases.

Entre ellos se encontraban Matou Shinji, quien como siempre estaba actuando de manera presumida y estaba hablando con unas chicas.

A Allen no le agradaba ese chico, por lo que prácticamente nunca habían hablado.

Otro de los estudiantes era Emiya Shirou, un chico con el cual Allen tampoco ha tenido mucho contacto, sin embargo Allen ve a Shirou como una buena persona.

Dentro de poco la clase se llena y el profesor también llega para dar inicio al día de escuela.

Allen saca su cuaderno para comenzar la clase, pero antes de comenzar a escribir el chico de cabello blanco le da una última mirada a la ventana.

El se pregunta si incluso con el pasar del tiempo el seguirá siendo el mismo, si eso sueños que ha tenido significan que un gran cambio está llegando.

Y si cuando todo eso pase.

¿El podrá seguir sonriendo? ¿El Podrá continuar viviendo la vida de un estudiante?

¿El podría seguir siendo Allen Walker?

¿O quizás… lo que se aproxima será demasiado?

Eso solo se podrá saber con el pasar del tiempo.

Poco a poco, el destino de un chico que cambiara permanentemente el curso de la Guerra se está acercando.

Y su nombre es Allen Walker.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y una vez más tenemos un Nuevo proyecto!

Tenía un poco de dificultad para decidir que serie usar para el Crossover, hasta que recordé D. Gray-Man.

Creo que Allen es un personaje bastante interesante, y por eso quise ponerlo aquí.

Y bueno, les aseguro de que hay una explicación en como Allen esta en Fuyuki y porque todo parece indicar que él ha vivido toda su vida ahí.

Pero eso pasara en los últimos capítulos (Pero si puedo decir que para nivelar las cosas, el fue enviado al mundo de Fate un tanto temprano en la historia de D. Gray Man, pero no diré exactamente donde).

Y como podrán ver, este Allen en su mayoría ha vivido una vida normal, por eso es algo diferente al verdadero Allen, pero aun así con trazos de su personalidad al ser la misma persona.

Pero mientras más avance la historia, mas del verdadero Allen ira resurgiendo dentro del otro Allen, pero eso no será mucho.

Ya que planeo que el otro Allen madure por sí mismo en la historia, y que recupere todos sus recuerdos y poderes en un evento importante, volviendo a si a ser el verdadero Allen, quien también habrá cambiado por las experiencias vividas.

Y si, Allen será parte de la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Quien creen ustedes que será su Servant?

Y como habrán notado, los títulos de los capítulos de esta historia estarán en Ingles, siento que eso les da cierto estilo.

Por último, esto fue una introducción al escenario general de la historia, por lo que la acción comenzara en el próximo cap.

Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	2. Summoning

**Noche 01: Summoning**

**-Academia Homurahara-**

Las clases finalmente han terminado por el día de hoy.

Los estudiantes están comenzando a guardar sus cosas para poder irse a casa.

Entre esos estudiantes se encontraba Allen.

El no tenía ningún club al que asistir ni nada por el estilo, el decidió regresar a casa.

Sin embargo Allen noto que una de las estudiantes, Tousaka Rin parecía diferente en algo.

Sin embargo el chico de cabello blanco no le da mucha importancia, ya que la vida de los demás no es asunto suyo.

Pero ya que las clases terminaron Allen es libre de ir a donde quisiese.

Y en estos momentos hay un lugar al cual el realmente quiere ir.

**-Parque-**

Allen se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del parque.

El usualmente venia a este lugar después de clases.

La razón era que había que en ese parque había un puesto que vendía unos helados muy buenos, a los cuales Allen les había tomado cierto gusto.

"Ah… Al menos esto está igual que siempre," Dice Allen mientras disfruta de su helado. Aun con las cosas que han estado pasando recientemente, Allen todavía puede disfrutar de esto.

Sin embargo…

Incluso algo tan simple como esto iba a cambiar.

"Disculpa," Se escucha la voz de una chica.

La atención de Allen inmediatamente se enfoca en la persona a la que esa voz le pertenecía.

En frente de Allen se encontraba una chica con cabello blanco, del mismo color que el de Allen, y ojos rojos, ella era de estatura corta, por lo que es seguro decir que ella era más joven que Allen.

"¿Qué pasa?" Responde Allen, quien siente como si algo sobre esa chica no fuese exactamente normal.

"Ese helado que estas comiendo se ve delicioso, ¿Puedo comer un poco?" Pregunta amablemente la chica.

Allen se ve bastante extrañado por esa petición, ya que esa chica no se veía como alguien que hiciese ese tipo de peticiones, además de que era evidente de que ella podría comprarse uno ella sola.

Allen se basó principalmente en la apariencia de la chica, la cual sugiere que es alguien con dinero, y a la vez una persona no japonesa.

Pero aun así… algo dentro de el lo impulsaba a ayudar a esa chica.

"Está bien," Responde Allen, "Si realmente no te molesta, puedes comer,".

La chica simplemente da una sonrisa y se sienta al lado de Allen.

"Gracias," Agradece ella.

La chica toma el helado y lo prueba.

"¡Esta delicioso!" Dice alegremente la chica.

Allen da una sonrisa ante esa alegre reacción.

"Me alegra que te guste," Responde Allen, "Lo helados de este lugar son muy buenos, es por eso que frecuentemente vengo aquí después de clases,".

"Por cierto," Dice Allen, ganándose la atención de la chica, "Tú no eres de por aquí, por tu apariencia y por tu ropa se puede saber que eres extranjera,".

Con eso la chica se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado presentar.

"Ah, es verdad," Dice la chica, quien le regresa el helado a Allen y se para del asiento y se pone en frente de Allen, dando una pequeña reverencia.

"Mi nombre el Illyasviel Von Einzbern," Se presenta ella, "Pero puedes llamarme Illya,".

Allen asiente.

"Muy bien, ya que te presentaste entonces yo también debería hacer lo mismo," Dice Allen, "Mi nombre el Allen Walker," Se presenta Allen ante Illya.

"¿Eh? Acaso también eres extranjero," Dice una interesada Illya.

"Así es," Dice Allen mientras asiente con la cabeza, "No sé exactamente de qué país provengo. Lo único que sé es que no soy Japonés y que he vivido en esa ciudad durante toda mi vida,".

"Hmm, ya veo," Responde Illya, "Realmente eres alguien inusual," Dice ella mientras da una sonrisa.

Allen luce algo extrañado ante esas palabras.

"¿En serio? ¿Hay algo inusual sobre mi?" Pregunta un confuso Allen, "Pero si yo soy una persona bastante normal,".

Illya se ríe levemente ante esa respuesta.

"No, tu eres realmente inusual," Responde una sonriente Illya, "Ya que desde el momento que te vi por primera vez en este parque, sentí que había algo especial sobre ti, y eso fue lo que me impulso a acercarme a ti,".

Allen no sabe muy bien cómo responder a eso, por lo que se queda callado y un poco pensativo.

"Ya es momento de que me vaya," Dice Illya, quien comienza a caminar "Allen fue muy interesante hablar contigo y espero que podamos volver a vernos si tenemos la oportunidad," Y con eso Illya comienza a alejarse del parque.

Hablar con Allen fue algo agradable, pero ahora ella tiene que prepararse para hacerle una visita junto con Berserker a su querido 'Onii-chan', y eso era algo por lo que Illya había estado esperando con anticipación.

Sin embargo…

"Espera," Dice Allen, quien aparece justo al lado de Illya, cosa que la sorprende.

"¿Eh?" Es la respuesta de la chica de cabello blanco.

"Últimamente ha estado peligroso en esta ciudad, especialmente ahora que se acerca el anochecer," Explica Allen, "Por lo que es muy peligroso que una chica como tú ande sola, así que te acompañare a tu casa," Finaliza de hablar el chico de cabello blanco, quien le da una sonrisa de amabilidad a Illya.

Illya se queda mirando a Allen por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente recupera la compostura.

"No será necesario," Responde ella, "No planeo ir muy lejos y además ya tengo protección," Dice Illya con un tono de confianza. Ella esta refiriéndose a Berserker.

Con él, ella era probablemente la persona más segura de la ciudad, y cualquiera que intensase algo seria destrozado por el poder del Servant que ella posee.

Posiblemente el más poderoso de la Guerra.

"Está bien, si realmente es así entonces te dejare ir," Dice Allen, "Ten cuidado, Illya," Y con eso, Allen se comienza a alejar.

Illya simplemente mira curiosamente como se aleja Allen, pero por alguna misteriosa razón… ella se siente un poco extraña.

Esa persona, Allen Walker era tan… extraño.

Por alguna razón ella sentía que él no era un Mago, ya que cualquier Mago en esta ciudad estaría más alerta por la Guerra.

Y aun así, había algo especial sobre ese chico llamado Allen Walker.

El… se preocupo por ella, a pesar de haberla conocido hoy, el todavía estaba honestamente preocupado por ella.

Illya no lo sabía, pero en estos momentos ella tenía un leve sonrojo en su cara.

**-Con Allen-**

Allen por su parte estaba caminando en dirección a su casa, y en el camino pensaba acerca de ese encuentro con Illya.

Esa chica realmente era bastante peculiar, ella apareció de la nada y en cosa de segundos ambos estaban comiendo helado juntos y hablando como su fuesen amigos cercanos.

Además… Allen pudo notar algo especial acerca de Illya, como si por alguna razón le fuese más fácil hablar con ella.

Y eso sin contar que ella era realmente linda…

Esos ojos… y ese largo y blanco cabello, que al mirarlo le recordaba a la nieve…

"Esa chica… espero poder verla de nuevo…" Murmuro Allen, quien se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Eh? Porque estoy diciendo eso sobre una chica a la que acabo de conocer…" Dice un confundido Allen.

Allen continúo caminando hasta que finalmente llego a su casa.

"Aun así, todavía tengo que prepararme para mañana," Dice el chico de cabello blanco.

Pero al pensar sobre mañana, Allen recordó algo.

"Un momento…" Dijo Allen, quien comenzó a mirar a sus libros en su mochila, "No está…" Dice Allen, quien ahora se puso nervioso.

"¡Olvide ese libro en mi asiento!" Exclamo un preocupado Allen, debido a que necesitaba ese libro para hacer la tarea de mañana.

"Puede que si regreso ahora todavía pueda recuperarlo," Dice Allen, quien regresa por donde vino y va corriendo hacia la Academia.

Lo que él no sabía, era que con esa simple acción el destino de Allen Walker se vería envuelto en un evento que él nunca pensó que fuese capaz de ocurrir.

Y con eso, algo del pasado también resurgiría, un poder que yacía dormido dentro de lo más profundo de Allen, un poder olvidado que le permitiría sobrevivir a los eventos que vendrán.

**-Academia Homurahara-**

Ya está oscuro, por lo que no debería haber nadie en la Academia.

Pero se puede notar a Allen corriendo entre los pasillos, intentando entrar lo más rápido posible a su salón de clases y tomar su libro, y entonces regresar a casa.

"Con esto no debería haber ningún problema," Dice Allen, quien toma el libro y lo guarda en su mochila, "Sera mejor que me vaya rápidamente," Y con eso, Allen camina por los pasillos, con el único objetivo de llegar a su casa a hacer la tarea para posteriormente descansar.

Sin embargo…

El escucha un sonido proviniendo de afuera, el sonido de metal chocando contra metal.

"¿Qué es eso?" Se pregunto Allen, quien mira por una de las ventanas para ver cuál es el origen de ese ruido.

Y al hacerlo se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

Ya que al ver por la ventana Allen se encuentra con dos personas peleando.

Uno vestido de azul y otro vestido de rojo.

El de azul estaba utilizando una Lanza de color rojo.

Mientras que el de rojo utilizaba dos Espadas para pelear.

Y además, junto a ellos había una tercera persona, una chica, una chica a la que Allen reconocía como Tousaka Rin.

Allen no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Para empezar, las personas de rojo y azul se estaban moviendo a una gran velocidad, tanto que era difícil para los ojos de Allen seguirles el ritmo, pero aun así lograba hacerlo.

Allen observo fascinado como esa pelea avanzaba, los movimientos de esas dos personas.

Y por alguna razón, esa escena hizo que el chico de cabello blanco sintiese una emoción en específico dentro de sí.

Esa emoción era… nostalgia.

Por alguna razón Allen sentía nostalgia al presenciar esa pelea, e inconscientemente toco uno de sus brazos y su ojo derecho comenzó a molestar levemente.

En sus años en Fuyuki el jamás había peleado, simplemente no le gustaba hacerlo.

Pero al ver esta pelea, Allen Walker siente que el alguna vez peleo, aun cuando él sabe que no lo ha hecho.

Allen cierra lentamente sus ojos, y se imagina a si mismo peleando contra unas extrañas criaturas, y utilizando su brazo para pelear.

Sin embargo, Allen abre rápidamente sus ojos al notar que la persona de azul parecía prepararse para hace algo con su Lanza.

Pero todo eso se termino cuando algo capturo la atención de los presentes, e hizo que la persona de azul saliese corriendo a toda velocidad.

Allen pensó que alguien más había estado observando la batalla, y fue descubierto, lo que ocasiono que la batalla se detuviese.

Al pensar en eso Allen decidió que la mejor opción era irse lo más rápidamente, ya que quedarse por más tiempo seria riesgoso.

Por suerte, nadie pareció notar que él se encontraba observando, principalmente porque la atención estaba enfocada en otros eventos.

**XzXzX**

Allen estaba corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a su casa.

El chico de cabello blanco sabía que el acababa de presenciar algo que no debía ver.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Decía Allen mientras corría, "Esos dos no podían ser humanos…".

El tuvo suerte de que nadie le hubiese visto, además de que la posición donde él se encontraba fue muy buena para pasar desapercibido, debido al ángulo visual.

Aun así Allen no puede evitar el preguntarse acerca de que causo que la pelea se detuviese tan súbitamente.

"Aun así debo agradecer que nadie me vio. Por alguna razón siento que hubiese sido peligroso si alguien me hubiese descubierto," Dice Allen, un tanto aliviado por poder al menos estar seguro.

El chico de cabello blanco mira al frente, y a la distancia ve su casa, cosa que lo hace sonreír.

"Al menos estoy en casa," Dice felizmente Allen, quien usa su llave para entrar por la puerta de la calle, luego llega al jardín y cierra la puerta de la calle, con eso sintiéndose todavía más seguro.

Ahora el chico de cabello blanco camina más lentamente por el jardín, sabiendo que en este punto nadie puede lastimarlo.

"Realmente hiciste un buen trabajo ocultándote," Se escucha una voz proveniente de atrás de Allen.

Allen inmediatamente se voltea para ver a la persona de azul que utilizaba una Lanza roja para pelear.

"Incluso yo te hubiese pasado por alto. Mi atención estaba centrada en ese otro chico," Dice casualmente el hombre de azul, "Pero por una fracción de segundo pude verte corriendo por los pasillos, ese fue tu gran error, si te hubiese quedado quieto, entonces yo me hubiese ido sin haber sabido que estabas espiando," Finaliza de hablar el hombre de azul.

Allen no sabe que decir ante esta situación, pero su instinto le dice que hay peligro inminente.

"¿Q-quien eres tú?" Logra preguntar el chico de cabello blanco, pero no logro ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz.

"Puedes llamarme: Lancer," Se presenta Lancer, quien saca su Lanza de color rojo y la apunta hacia Allen, "Lo siento, pero tendré que eliminarte, es una lástima, pero viste algo que no debías ver,".

Allen al ver esa Lanza sabe que no tiene muchas opciones, y escapar es imposible.

El vio que tan veloz era Lancer en la batalla con la persona de rojo, e intentar correr seria una muerte segura, y aun si por un milagro Allen pudiese entrar a su casa, no cabe duda que Lancer podría entrar sin problemas.

Eso solo dejaba una opción…

Y sin importar lo loco que sonase. No había otra alternativa.

Incluso Allen sabe que es una batalla perdida, pero no quedaba elección, era eso o morir sin haber hecho nada para defenderse.

"¡Ahhh!" Exclama Allen, quien aun estando resignado a su destino, reúne las fuerzas para darle un golpe a Lancer.

Lancer sonríe al ver la determinación de Allen, quien sabiendo que no podía ganar, decidió morir peleando.

"Ah, realmente es una lástima que alguien como tu tenga que morir aquí," Dice Lancer mientras da un leve suspiro.

_¡SHUSH!_

Y con un simple movimiento, la Lanza de Lancer atravesó el brazo de Allen junto con su pecho. Unos centímetros más y llegaba al Corazón del chico de cabello blanco.

Allen por su parte solo se puede quedar con los ojos abiertos mientras lentamente fija su mirada en donde la Lanza había atravesado.

El dolor era demasiado grande, tan grande que Allen no podía ni gritar a pesar del enorme dolor que su cuerpo siente en estos momentos.

Al poder mover la cabeza lo suficiente, Allen se horroriza al ver como la Lanza había travesado su brazo, como si estuviese hecho de papel, y directamente se había clavado en su pecho.

Pero esos momentos son cortos, ya que Lancer saca la Lanza del cuerpo de Allen, quien cae al suelo y comienza a sangrar a un ritmo alarmante. La sangre sale de su pecho y del gran agujero en su brazo por el cual había pasado la Lanza.

"No fue nada personal, chico," Dice Lancer, quien se comienza a retirar al ver que Allen no tiene como sobrevivir, "Si hubiese sido por mi entonces todavía estarías, vivo, pero estas son ordenes de mi Master," Y con eso Lancer da un gran salto y se va por arriba de las murallas que separan la casa de Allen del resto del mundo.

Entonces únicamente queda Allen, quien simplemente se desangra hasta morir en su jardín.

"Realmente… voy a… morir aquí…" Dice Allen, a quien comienzan a salirle lagrimas de los ojos, "Únicamente… por estar en un lugar equivocado… en el momento menos indicado…".

La falta de sangre ya comienza a hacerle efecto al chico de cabello blanco, quien comienza a ver todo borroso.

Con la poca fuerza que el queda, Allen levanto el brazo que había sido perforado y lo pone justo en frente de la Luna.

"¿Hmm?" Quizás era cosa de la falta de sangre, o de estar muy cerca de perder la conciencia…

… pero por una fracción de segundo Allen pudo ver que su brazo era diferente.

Ahora su brazo era de color rojo, un detalle que únicamente pudo observar gracias a la luz de la Luna.

Y su ojo derecho comenzó a molestarle. Cosa que era impresionante, considerando que para este punto Allen había dejado de sentir en varias partes del cuerpo.

Si Allen hubiese estado mas consiente y estuviese prestándole atención detallada a su brazo, entonces hubiese notado que comenzó a brillar.

Una luz que se intensificaba cada vez más.

Y su brazo lentamente comenzó a cambiar, de un color rojo cambio a un color blanco y aumento de tamaño.

Ese era el brazo con el que Allen había librado varias batallas, esa era su Inocencia.

Allen sentía como esa luz estaba curando sus heridas. La de su corazón ya se había ido.

"¿Qué… es… esto…?" Pregunta Allen, quien está recuperando sus fuerzas a cada segundo.

Y es entonces cuando ocurre el evento que había sido preparado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Una especie de círculo aparece delante de Allen. El círculo pareció salir del brazo de Allen.

Después de un brillo cegador, se podía ver una figura en ese círculo, el cual había quedado marcado en el suelo.

Allen tuvo que fijar su mirada para poder ver mejor a la nueva persona que había aparecido prácticamente de la nada.

La persona que había aparecido era…

¿Una chica?

Por lo que Allen podía ver se trataba de una chica (Hasta donde el sabia).

Y debía admitirlo, ella era hermosa. Aun alguien como Allen, quien nunca estuvo particularmente interesado en chicas podía decir que la persona en frente de el era hermosa.

Esa persona tenía un largo cabello de color rosa, el cual estaba amarrado, además vestía ropa que definitivamente no era normal, además por lo que Allen podía ver, esa persona llevaba una espada consigo, junto con un cuerno.

Esa persona lucia un poco confundida, hasta que fijo su mirada en Allen y vio el brazo del chico de cabello blanco, el cual había regresado a la normalidad.

Solo que ahora tenía una especie de marca en su mano.

Al ver esa marca, la persona de cabello rosa dio una sonrisa.

"Por lo que veo el Sello en tu mano te confirma como mi Master," Comienza a hablar la persona, "Mucho gusto, yo soy Servant Rider y a partir de ahora estaremos juntos en esta guerra,".

Allen simplemente se queda sin palabras ante lo que está sucediendo frente a sus ojos.

Pero en ese momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar su puño, sabiendo que no importa lo que esté pasando, el ya se había involucrado.

Pero el no huira, el continuara caminando hacia adelante, aun sin saber que es esa 'guerra'.

El es Allen Walker, el Master de Rider.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y bien, aquí está el segundo cap.

Siento que este está mejor que el Prologo (Del cual lo admito, no es de mis mejores trabajos y pude haberlo hecho mejor, además de que tengo otras historias de las que encargarme).

Y como verán, aquí el Servant de Allen es Rider/Astolfo.

No sé porque, pero en el fondo sentí que era el más apropiado para Allen y me imagino que serán un interesante equipo.

Además, con esto Allen volvió a despertar su Inocencia, y ahora podrá tomar un rol más activo en las batallas.

Sin embargo como también verán, el no recuerda como pelear en estos momentos, por lo que si Allen quiere participar en confrontaciones con otros Servants, entonces tendrá que mejorar rápidamente.

Pero eso es algo bueno, ya que Astolfo tendrá más acción y no se quedara como inútil mientras Allen es quien pelea, ya que si eso pasase, ¿Cuál sería el punto de ser un Servant?.

Y por último está el hecho de que Allen conoció a Illya, solo diré que esta no será la última vez que ambos se encontraran por lo pronto, y quien sabe, a próxima vez podría ser en batalla.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, ya todavía tengo grandes planes para esta historia.

Adiós.


End file.
